How Adventurous?
by dmnchld1029
Summary: "This is as adventurous as I get." Is it really? What might've happened after 'I Kissed A Girl'. Oneshot. Review please?


Frost leads that dirtbag of a loving wife out of the bar. We solved the murder of Katie Randall.

And well damn, I know I should feel relieved or good or somethings but I just feel tense and…

_Unbalanced, because we were interrupted before completing- _My inner Maura says: the yoga-thingy. I groan out loud.

I shift my weight back and forth on the balls of my feet, feeling the bartender's gaze sweeping over me like a wave. _Don't blush dammit. You get checked out all the time, pull yourself together, Rizzoli! _Damn it, the attention is getting to me. It couldn't be helped and I count to three internally before addressing the woman checking me out. Cursing myself for turning my back on a murderer.

Turning on a heel that I can only describe to my best friend as 'impractical' and 'fashionable' (even though she'd point out that I always wear heels like these), I take in the blonde who is devouring me with her stare.

She takes a bold step at me. Bold, because there's still the electronics for recording and transmitting any nearby audio. Bold, because she's still a criminal and I still have a gun on hand. I can appreciate a dominating woman. God only knows that's missing in my life. I mentally shake the thoughts of Jorge out of my head.

My young entrepreneurial suitor surprises me again by taking another stride toward me. My face is set against showing vulnerable emotions, deadened against the situation. I school my features to relax even as a hand raises to brush my hair behind a shoulder.

We lock eyes despite my brain screaming at me to watch the hands. Strong but delicate, capable of destroying a woman with a plank; probably capable of pleasure. Fascinated, I observe the fear in her eyes give way to a predatory darkness. Only years of training stifle the yelp as my hips are forced forward.

"I think you and I both know you can be a bit more… _adventurous_ than just that show you put on."

Digging thumbs into my hip flexors, teeth sink into the broad muscle upwards of my collarbone. My lids flutter shut and I bite my lip to keep the moan in. It's been entirely too long since… anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I try to say it with my more roguish brogue, but my voice deceives me in being rougher than it usually is. Sultry even. _Who am I kidding?_ Very sultry. Desperate even.

A dry laugh falls from a shapely mouth as it pulls away. "I know you want me." Releasing me entirely, she circles. On the prowl. Appraising me like livestock. My libido stutters to life inside. "I can practically smell it. The pheromones just ripple off you, like heat. And let me tell you: you're scorching hot. Your body begs to be touched."

My knees lock of their own accord, startling me into a bad defensive. I realize I must've followed her into the back room, as we're no longer idly standing in the bar. In the subdued lighting, her dark-gold hair turns almost light brown. The effect is striking, highlights streak through feeling very familiar in its appeal.

A carefully-clipped nail teases the back of my arm, limply hanging at my side, raising the fine hairs to a nearly perpendicular angle. I try not to show my breath hitching but I'm unable to talk, my mouth suddenly bone-dry.

_I can't lie, she's not entirely wrong. _"Your eyes are almost black."

Leaning to whisper in my ear, I fight the shivers working up my spine.

"Tell me, are you feeling more daredevilish now?"

A telltale shadow moves behind her and I lick my lips in suspense. Seeing the shadow's source, I grin wildly at the feral.

"If you want a lady, I'm right here. After all, I do know I want you."

"Oh I want a lady, you got that right." Arrogance smirks at me, asks what I'm waiting for. "But…"

"But what?" The growl might've been menacing if I were anyone less. "Who else would you want?"

A delicately-manicured hand makes its way between our marginally-separate bodies, digging half into skin and half into black fabric of the aggressive woman.

"Me." _Ah. _Dr. Maura Isles, here to save me from the big, bad Merch owner. Without removing her green tea and honey eyes from my coffee and chocolate ones, she primly addresses the would-be extortionist: "_But_… Detective Frost requests your company, why don't you skeddadle on up there and I'll keep Det. Rizzoli occupied?"

The lion-turned-tame scurries out, metaphorical tail tucked between suddenly-thicker legs. The beautiful doctor takes her place, sliding in very close to me.

"Occupied, huh?" I ask with upturned brows.

A gentle, bruising kiss confuses me and stars are spinning around me. "Is there another word that may have been more appropriate?"

"Well I dunno…" My chest tightens as her hands take up residence same nook as was previously in the hands of another. "Any suggestions?"

Hazel eyes dilate and it's incredibly sensual. Warm fingers creep along the hem of my shirt, I gasp when they brush skin. Smooth nails scrape my abdomen and my viscera turn to mush. I can't focus on anything else when she pushes me down onto the long table I somehow overlooked in my daze.

Sparks fly between us and I can't stop from glancing at her lips, watching them move around the words. Watching them move closer.

"How about 'adventurous'?"

A piercing sound pulls me from myself. Eyes snapping open, I close them again. Pained by bright light and disappointment, my arm languorously stretching out to silence the offending siren.

I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my face, abruptly dreading the tasks for the morning. Wishing I was as bold in this realm. Resigned, I get up and prep for the day.

My mat is rolled out before me. Smiling at the woman from my dream, the conversation between us surreal.

"You told him I was gay?"

The incredulous question is ambiguously deflected. After class, she pulls me away, a question on her lips, confusion in her intense gaze that most probably reflects my own lost ones.

"Maura, you're acting kind of weird. Everything okay?"

Swirling thoughts color my vision, I faintly hear her question if I'm feeling all right. The storm clicks together and my emotions steady. I smile. I know where to go. I have to answer her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jane. I'm just feeling… very _adventurous_.


End file.
